Top of the Wind Shrine
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: WW. One day Link notices something on the top of the wind shrine. What is it? Not sure if the genres really fit. The picture's supposed to be the Wind Shrine. Sorry it sucks.


Author's note: This story is kinda stupid and pointless, so I hope I didn't waste your time!

One day, The Hero of Winds was taking a break on Dragon Roost Island. Leaning forward on the wooden rail by the post office, he was gazing at the Wind Shrine. It is actually rather beautiful, Link thought. White granite made up the small steps and the floor of the shrine. A wooden gate, with two posts and an arch on top of them, stood at the top of the stairs, marking the entrance to the shrine. The two monuments-Link couldn't help thinking they were graves, as their shapes suggested-sat where they always have been. But something was blocking Link's view of them.

_Huh? Did they disappear? Has someone moved them?_ Link thought. But when he leaned to the left, they were in view again. He shifted to the right again, and they hid behind something.

_Whoa! I can't believe I didn't notice before!_ Resting on the wooden posts of the gate were two gray rocks. _Oh, so that's what was blocking my view,_ Link thought. Then a mischievous look flashed across his face. _I wonder what will happen if I break them?_ To make sure they were rocks, Link shot some arrows at them. Sure enough, they bounced off the rocks into the water.

He climbed onto the railing and jumped into the water. When he surfaced, he started swimming toward the island shrine. After getting there, he hoisted himself up onto the stairs and ran up to a post. Then, he facepalmed. _I am so stupid! I can't climb up posts!_

So he had to jump into the cold water again and swim to the shore across from the shrine. When he stepped on sand again, he mused, "I wonder why they don't just make a pathway to the shrine. It's so inconvenient having to swim there all the time."

He ran through the tunnel that brought him to the other shore, where the King of Red Lions was. He was asleep for once, Link noticed. He quietly pulled himself up each large shelf of rock until he got to the two mossy blocks. He promptly pulled out a mossy stone block and hauled himself up.

_Whew! That's a lot of exercise!_ Link thought as he panted and slumped against a nearby wall. _Sheesh, I helped out the Ritos so much! You'd think that the least they could do would be to build an actual staircase for me. I don't have wings!_

When the hero recovered, he ran through another tunnel and turned left. When he felt the wooden ramp beneath his feet and heard the squeak of wood, he knew he was near the post office. Again, he climbed up on the wooden rail. But this time, he waited.

Not long after, he felt a breeze running over his hat. It was pointing away from the shrine. Link carefully got out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem to direct the wind toward the shrine.

Soon, he felt the winds racing in the direction of the shrine. Link put away the Wind Waker and held the Deku Leaf in one had so he wouldn't blow away. Then with a yell, he leapt off the railing, clutching each end of the magic leaf with both of his hands.

He looked down and saw his shadow dancing across the surface of the sparking blue water. Then it traveled to the stairs. Almost there...

As soon as Link saw his shadow on the wooden arch, he released the leaf and plummeted toward it. He landed perfectly on top of it, though he let out a small grunt as his knees bent to absorb the impact. Then he looked around. A few feet away from him on each side were the rocks. He inched toward the right one, knowing that if one foot slipped, the other one might slip on the other side of the arch, meaning that he would fall on his, er, in-between-his-legs-area. Ouch.

Shuffling was too tedious though, so he bravely took a real step toward it and finally got there. _Now how should I break this? Bombs? Nah, too risky. Boomerang? No, it won't work. Hmm...okay skull hammer it is!_

Link pulled out the skull hammer and, taking a breath, raised it and smashed the rock. It broke to pieces, but Link barely registered that because at that moment his feet slipped. (Luckily, they both fell on the same side.) Still wielding the skull hammer, he clung to the arch with one hand and hauled himself back up. Putting away the hammer he thought, _Whew my heart is still pounding! I'm not trying that again! I think I'll just throw the next one-wow!_

Where the fragments of rock were, embedded in one particularly large piece was a shiny blue rupee! Link was about to jump off and get it, but then remembered the long journey it took to just get to the shrine arch. So he quickly threw the other one on the shrine's floor to reveal...a green rupee. He jumped off to retrieve his money before it would disappear and-

"Halt!" Link heard a Rito say. "Who do you think you are, trashing the sacred shrine?"

"Um," Link said, turning around to see a Rito guard right in front of him. "Nothing. I'm Link, by the way. I was just exploring this beautiful shrine. Umm gotta go!"

"Hold! You say you're Link? The one who calmed Valoo?" The Rito asked, stopping Link.

"Yes," Link replied. "That's me!"

"Wow, I had so much respect for you. But I never realized how disrespectful you were for our monuments," The Rito gestured at the messy shrine. "You know, we were working on a grand staircase for you." When Link heard that, his jaw dropped. "But now..." The Rito muttered. "I think you would just destroy that too."

"Wait no I can explain," Link quickly said, but he was drowned out by the Rito shouting in the air, "Tear it down, boys!" Moments after that, Link saw in the distance parts of the newly built staircase being ripped apart.

Link's cry of "NOOOOOOOO!" was so loud that it resonated through the island and nearly shook Valoo off his mountain. The King of Red lions had to paddle over to Link to tell him to shut up.

Author's note: Yeah I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. But when I played Wind Waker there really were rocks that I destroyed on the shrine's posts. :)


End file.
